moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cordielia Newmont
"Lust and greed are far more gullible than innocence." Physical Description A mixture of various reds and browns reside in her gaze, and a face of steel determination could be found upon this woman's body. Hair, the darkest shade of brown, often times referred to as black, brushed back past her shoulders and hung in a thick sheet just passed her waist. She wore simple make-up, kohl lined eyes making the amber from within her iris pop and sparkle. Lips the color of fresh spilled blood, glossy and thick, set against the sharp features of this beautiful woman. She would seem unique, or different, from the other woman that walked the Stormwind streets. That something, that difference, just escaping definition. Elaborate gowns rest upon her body, adorn with gems, silks, lace, and other elegant designs. The attire molds her body like it was made just for her, and it was. From what you can see, she has a curvaceous form. Thick, supple, and meant for seduction, but not barring her from completing tasks of various degrees. She has a large backside, and thick thighs, a large bosom and wide hips. Though her tummy is flat, she is far from thin. This girl certainly has a bit of junk in her trunk... With smooth, caramel skin that shines when exposed to the sun, it is clear she has spent many years taking great care of herself. Upon each shoulder, is a tattoo. Lacking any color but a bold ebon, both of these tattoo's are that of a crescent moon. Large, and taking up the expanse of skin from wing to wing of her shoulder blades. Do not let one's eyes fool you, the temptress before you, if backed into a corner, can -and will- defend herself if the need arises. Personality Not too young, yet old enough to know better, Cordielia refers to herself as an old soul, carying a wisdom about her that defies physical age. She has seen many things in the time she has been alive. The hardships she has faced have made her harder than most females, and it may take some effort to get her to open up. Once a friendship has been established you will come to find that she is extremely loyal and trustworthy when someone is deserving of such Her Story Cordelia Newmont was swept away with the tides. The life of a man in Kul Tiras lead nowhere but out to sea, in one form or another. Cordielia’s father, Angelus Newmont, was a member of the Kul Tiras Navy for the first few years of his adult life. He met a lovely young woman, Delilah Hornsby, while on leave on a small island off the South Seas. When he returned to Kul Tiras, he realized how in love he truly was, quickly leaving all of his worldly possessions behind and seeking out the woman who had stolen his heart. The pair were married soon after. Angelus lived on the small island with the dark haired woman who later bore him a beautiful child, his daughter Cordielia. He knew that life on the island was simple, but he wanted more for his daughter, more than the small hut near the water where they now lived. Within a few days of Cordielia’s birth, her mother contracted an extremely high fever, passing away in her sleep in the middle of the night. When Angelus woke the next day, the love of his life gone, a small dark haired baby girls in his arms, he decided then that he was leaving the island. He was going to make a life for his daughter. That same day a large pirate ship, The Northern Star, arrived on the small island. The Captain, Phillip Rackham, who himself had a small daughter, offered him a spot as a crewman aboard his vessel. Angelus took the offer without question, bringing his daughter along. Cordielia was raised aboard The Northern Star, alongside the Captain's daughter, Everlei Rackham, forging a great friendship. When Cordielia was seventeen an offer was made to her father, approached by a Nobleman while the Northern Star was docked in Stormwind, he offered Angelus a large sum of gold if he allowed him to marry Cordielia. She agreed to the offer, seeing potential in the pairing on her own. Now betrothed to the Nobleman, a handsome amount of gold paid for her, Angelus handed his daughter over, assuming the man would take the best care of her. Instead of offering her the world, showering her with lavish gifts and all the things she could ever want… he did the very opposite. Before ten years of marriage had passed, the Nobleman had died, some said he was poisoned by Cordielia, some declared it to be natural causes. Either way, the estate and all of his wealth was hers, as well as the title of a proper Noble Lady. What she chose to make of the man's estate was far from proper, but it did bring a smile to her lips to think of the way he must have rolled over in his grave. Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Human